Doubletone
Doubletone is a manipulative two-toned Nighlok who is strange mixture of tiger, seaweed and bamboo. He wields a bamboo like spear. He is the skilled liar and promises people to fulfill their dreams in exchange for their most valuable things. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Deal With a Nighlok". Biography Doubletone was one of the Nighloks. Just like all other nighloks, he served to his master Master Xandred. He was a skilled liar and deal maker and promised people to fullfill their dreams in exchange for their most valuable things, and of course, he lied. He was also laid back and disturbing in personality. Octoroo sent him to increase the river Sanzu River with human fear and despair, by what he loves the best, making people cry. He arrived to the human world to Panorama City and made a false deal with a young boy Ryan, with a false promise of seeing his father again, who was long time on the war. Ryan had to left his favorite baseball. Later, he returned to Junk of Master Xandred and was abused by Dayu, who considered him a loser. Then he returned to the surface world and wanted to finish his deal with Ryan. However, Kevin and Mia found out his plan and stopped him. He battled them. Doubletone could summon double tsunami of water and air and was armed with bamboo spear. But the heroes defeated him and destroyed him. Then other rangers arrived and he returned as a Mega Monster. He fought Samurai Megazord. After he was overpowered, he tried to reason with heroes, but they refused because of what he did to Ryan proved he could not be trusted and destroyed him. Doubletone later appeared at a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven to recount his battles with the Samurai Ranger. He compliments the Mooger trick or treaters costumes. Later, he proposes that the Nighloks haunt the rangers, making a spooky noise. Personality Doubletone was nasty, spiteful and unsympathetic Nighlok. He was laid back and disturbing in personality. He was cunning, skilled and deceptive liar and manipulator as he promised people to fullfill their dreams in exchange for their most valuable things. He made a deal with Ryan and promised the boy to return his father, but actually he lied to boy and wanted to take away his favorite thing - baseball. But he is also cowardly and feared the Power Rangers, as example when they ruined his plan and he tried to reason with heroes, but they refused to listen and destroyed him,beacuse they knew he could not be trusted. Powers and Abilities * Trickery: 'Doubletone is very good at making deals and then backstabbing the dealer. * '''Tiger Tidal Wave: '''He can create a Tiger Tidal Wave from the tiger on the right side of his body. * '''Sanzu River Wave: '''He can create a Sanzu River Wave from the right side of his body. *'Super Tsunami: 'Doubletone's most powerful attack. He can fire his Sanzu River and Tiger Widak Wave attacks simaltaniously to slam into and wipe out his enemies. However, the amount of damage this would do is unclear because the combined attak from Mia and Keven that took down Doubleton destroyed this attack. * '''Fog Breath: '''Doubletone can create fog out of his tiger head. Arsenal * '''Bamboo Staff: '''He is armed with a staff for battle. Can also be used as a javelin. Brhind the Scenes Portrayal * Doubletone is voiced by Gerald Urquhart. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 4: Deal With a Nighlok **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also References Category:Samurai Category:nighloks Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Tiger Themed Villains Category:Feline Themed Villains